voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lion (Legendary Defender)
The Red Lion is one of the components of Voltron, serving as the right arm of the giant robot. Its current Paladin is Lance, who was chosen to take over it after its former Paladin Keith became Paladin of the Black Lion. Its speed and agility ranks the highest among the five Lions, easily capable of navigating through an asteroid belt without a single collision. The Red Lion is very temperamental making it difficult for its Paladin to tame. Keith almost lost his life defending it from Galra sentries before the Red Lion accepted him, and Lance had to fiercely defend his sister from a fighter before the Red Lion rushed to his aid. Personality Red Lion is temperamental and the most volatile of the Voltron lions; as it only chooses a pilot that relies more on instinct than skill alone. This relates very closely with Keith, a pilot at the Garrison Academy on Earth before he was expelled, even though he was the best in his class. The Red Lion also recognizes humility, such as when Alfor believed Zarkon would make a better leader of the Paladins, and later when Lance accepted Keith as the new leader of the Paladins. This shows the Red Lion respects those who recognize the merits of others despite personal ego. Weapons The Red Lion can use a laser from its mouth in order to attack other ships. If targeted correctly, it will be able to cut through steel ships and target their gas tanks, blowing them up. In times of dire need, the Red Lion can use the laser in its mouth to eject a stream of lava mixed with fire, that burns everything in its path. The fire is so hot it was able to fully melt the base of a watchtower on the Balmera V - 95 - Vox when the Galra occupied it. Keith's bayard can be used to create a gigantic sword that can only be used with Voltron. It has been shown that the sword can be further empowered when used in combination with the other Lion's bayards: when used in conjunction with the Blue, Green, and Yellow bayards the blade grows to even greater size and sharpness and when used with the Black bayard the sword gains a blazing aura that increases the damage it deals out. Season 7 revealed two new bayard combinations, first is Red and Black, an enhancement to the wings of Voltron that drastically increases its speed in a manner similar to the Black Lion's special ability. The second is summoning dual swords when used in combination with Green Lion. When it's pilot becomes overwhelmed with intense emotion, the lion can sprout a pulse emitting Rail Gun from its back capable of destroying large sections of a solar system spanning space station. As well as stagger if near debilitate Emperor Zarkon in one shot. Trivia * The Red Lion's "sex" is confirmed as male, as stated during the panel at the 2017 New York Comic Con. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Vehicles Category:Lions (Legendary Defender)